Dearly Beloved
by Lux of Eden
Summary: Ketika Ichigo berprofesi sebagai 'pria bayaran'...
1. I am your

_Bleach/KuboTite_

_Dearly Beloved/Me (diambil dari ost kingdom heart 2)_

_AU, OOC, amatiran, geje, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya_

_Perlu diingat! Didalam cerita ini akan banyak scene panas antara Ichigo dengan wanita selain Rukia... ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>Dearly Beloved<em>

_._

_._

_I am your..._

_._

_._

"Akhhh… Ku-ro-saki…" sebuah desahan wanita melantun di setiap sudut kamar seorang pria yang dipanggilnya Kurosaki. Wanita cantik berambut panjang yang berantakan karena pertempuran yang terjadi di atas ranjang yang empuk itu begitu menikmati gerakan pria yang tengah asyik menggenjotnya.

Seorang pria muda dengan tubuh sempurna, berhasil memikat seluruh wanita tanpa memandang umur mereka. Rambut jingga membuat kharisma dirinya terlihat begitu bersinar. Bibir tipis yang begitu asyik menjamu setiap tubuh mulus tanpa helai kain menutupinya terus menerus membuatnya begitu bergairah. Kecupan demi kecupan dilayangkan dan membuat tanda bahwa tempat itu sudah dia jelajahi.

"Ahhhh… _thereeee… harderrr_…!" wanita itu seakan melayang, hentakan yang dia terima memang menyesatkan. Saat dinding kewanitaannya semakin mempersempit laju penis yang tengah menghantam hebat setiap kulitnya.

Semakin cepat, semakin cepat, semakin cepat, dan akhirnya sampai pada… "Aaaaakkkkkhhhhhh~!"

Klimaks yang tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata…

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai dengan 'pekerjaan'mu, Ichigo?"

Pria yang mempunyai nama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari surga duniawinya menatap tepat kearah seorang gadis mungil yang duduk di sofa hitamnya. Dari gelagat yang dia keluarkan, dia seperti sedang menunggu Ichigo selesai.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu, Rukia!" ujar Ichigo kepada gadis mungil tersebut, "Selagi aku sedang menerima 'tamu', jangan seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemenku!"

Gadis dengan rambut hitam pendeknya plus poninya yang selalu dia ikat keatas, Rukia, hanya bisa mendengus tidak terima, "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu! Seharusnya setengah jam yang lalu aku sudah bertemu dengan Orihime! Apa kau lupa janji akan mengantarku?" sahutnya.

Hening sejenak...

"Ahh, _shit_…!" desah Ichigo sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dia benar-benar lupa soal janjinya.

Lagipula seusai dirinya janji dengan Rukia kemarin, sebuah panggilan menggiurkan membuatnya lupa dengan tujuannya semula. Diberikan sepasang tubuh seksi plus sejumlah uang yang sangat membutakan mata memang sudah sewajarnya terlena, kan?

Rukia hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya, menunggu Ichigo yang masih masuk ke dalam dunia ciptaannya. Dia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sudah siap untuk pergi mengantar seseorang. Penampilannya sekarang hanyalah memakai celana training hitam bergaris miring disetiap kedua sisinya tanpa baju ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk sixpack yang terukir di sisi perutnya.

"_Give me one minute, okay_? Aku harus ganti baju dan membangunkan Elizabeth!" Ichigo bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Sedikit membanting pintu kamarnya biar wanita yang masih terlena oleh mimpinya terbangun.

Dari luar Rukia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Bukan 'Elizabeth', tapi 'Lisa'," gumamnya pelan. "_Kono tawake ga…_"

Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, dua insan yang sudah kenal begitu lama. Mereka bertemu saat usia Ichigo baru menginjak 10 tahun, sedangkan Rukia 8 tahun. Saat itu keluarga Rukia baru pindah tepat di samping rumah kediaman Kurosaki. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua pun terikat dalam benang persahabatan.

Yaaa… memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mereka berdua. Dengan umur masih hisapan jempol itu mereka berhasil mendapatkan gelar sebagai dua anak terkenal yang sanggup mengalahkan geng-geng SMA pada masa itu. Rukia yang begitu tomboy ditambah Ichigo dengan semangat yang tidak pernah mati. Mereka dikenal sebagai 'The weirdos' karena keunikan sifat mereka masing-masing.

Masing-masing keluarga mereka pun menjalin persahabatan yang begitu kental dan erat. Begitu dekatnya sampai-sampai pernah terlintas dipikiran kedua orang tua mereka untuk menjodohkan Ichigo dan Rukia. Namun sayang, saat usia Rukia menginjak 17 tahun, keluarga Kuchiki terpaksa pindah karena bisnis keluarga mereka meningkat pesat dan menjadi salah satu perusahaan paling berpangaruh di Karakura. Hal itu membuat keluarga Kuchiki, beserta Rukia, pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Meninggalkan Ichigo…

Selang waktu beberapa lama kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua. Saat itu Rukia tidak sengaja kepikiran tentang Ichigo dan juga sanak keluarganya. Akhirnya dia kembali datang untuk mengunjungi mereka semua. Sayangnya, saat kakinya sampai di depan rumah yang dulu sempat membuka klinik kecil-kecilan itu kini terlihat tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Rupanya keluarga Kurosaki pun pindah mengikuti jejak Kuchiki.

Namun berbeda dengan keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia harus mendengar kenyataan bahwa ternyata Ayah Ichigo, Isshin, dikabarkan menghilang sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan istri yang sakit-sakitan beserta ketiga anaknya, termasuk Ichigo.

Hal ini membuat Ichigo sebagai anak sulung dari Kurosaki terpaksa membanting tulang untuk membiayai keluarga kecilnya. Mereka pindah kerumah yang jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan disbandingkan rumah sebelumnya, segala macam pekerjaan Ichigo lakukan asalkan dengan itu dia bisa mendapatkan uang. Dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan memutuskan untuk tetap mencari pekerjaan. Apapun pekerjaannya, tidak terkecuali…

"Sampai kapan kau mau berprofesi sebagai 'gigolo', Ichigo?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo yang sedang serius menyetir sedan merah –sebenarnya mobil pribadi Rukia—

"Sampai aku bosan," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Memang kau butuh berapa?" tanya Rukia sudah bisa menebak. Matanya melirik bosan jalanan yang banyak dilalui kendaraan yang lain.

"Rahasia, dong!" Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Rukia sejenak, lalu kembali fokus pada menyetirnya. Membiarkan sang mungil hanya bisa menarik urat emosi yang menempel di keningnya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja, Ichigo. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya bisa mengawasimu," ucap Rukia menyerah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan pria disampingnya. Sifat keras kepala Ichigo sudah mendarah daging sejak dia masih kecil. Berdebat dengannya pun hanya buang-buang energinya.

"_You know 'I Love you', right_?" Ichigo hanya bisa menyumringahkan senyuman manjanya.

"_I know that_…" sahut Rukia cuek.

Tidak ada perasaan senang ataupun malu. Dia sudah biasa mendengar ucapan kata cinta dari bibir tipis Ichigo. Mereka biasa memakai kata cinta atau sayang untuk meminta tolong. Ungkapan-ungkapan seperti itu bagi mereka hanyalah sekedar mengucapkan salam saja. Tidak terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya kepada seseorang yang dia cintai.

Bagi Ichigo maupun Rukia, mereka hanyalah 'sahabat' yang sudah mengenal lama dan tahu bagaimana rupa asli mereka.

.

.

_to be continue_

_._

_._

_Ide cerita ini sebenarnya dari _**Searaki Icchy**_, dia meminta saya untuk buat cerita seperti ini karena dia bilang dia sudah banyak buat Fic yang menghancurkan image Ichigo dan Rukia ^^; maka dari itu saya akhirnya iseng buat ini dan mengambil judul yang sama dengan Fic Icchy "Dearly Beloved" yang kemarin dipublish._

_Semoga pembaca tidak protes dengan tulisan yang sudah saya buat ^^;_

_Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca Fic baru yang masih amburadul ini... ^^_

_Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan review untuk Author?_

_Merci~ :D_


	2. We are

_Bleach/KuboTite_

_Dearly Beloved/Me (diambil dari ost kingdom heart 2)_

_Sorry Sorry/Super Junior_

_AU, OOC, amatiran, geje, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya_

_Perlu diingat! Didalam cerita ini akan banyak scene panas antara Ichigo dengan wanita selain Rukia... ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>Dearly Beloved<em>

_._

_._

_I am your..._

_._

.

Kurosaki Ichigo dengan santainya melajukan mobil sedan merah yang jika terkena sinar matahari warnanya akan lebih terlihat semerah bara. Mobil hasil meminjam paksa dari gadis ciliknya –Rukia— ini merupakan mobil terfavoritnya. Dia begitu menyukai kendaraan beroda empat yang dikendarainya, ini terbukti dari setiap lekuk poros tidak terlihat adanya lecet ataupun kotoran yang menempel.

Senandung lagu sorry sorry dari super junior keluar dengan mudah dari bibir tipisnya. CD lagu yang sebenarnya milik Rukia secara tidak sengaja ikut terdengar di telinga Ichigo. Siapa sangka gadis mungil yang kelihatan tidak tertarik apapun tentang seni musik atau sebagainya malah suka dengan boyband muda yang dikemas rapi dalam satu cover kepingan CD.

"_Sorry sorry sorry sorry_~" sedikit hentakan pelan kaki dan tangan ikut memeriahkan 'pesta' kecil-kecilan di dalam mobil mengkilapnya.

Kemana tujuan Ichigo hari ini? Untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu ini, tidak ada lantunan dering handphone yang biasanya selalu berdering setiap menit, di mana pun Ichigo berada, meski di dalam toilet sekalipun. Tapi khusus untuk kali ini, tindakan yang dia lakukan supaya tidak ada bunyi dering adalah dengan mematikan secara khusus handphone tersebut.

Sayang, cara yang dia terapkan sekarang ini hanya bisa bertahan dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Sialnya Ichigo terlalu baik hati untuk memberi tahu nomor handphone satunya. Ponsel pribadi khusus untuk menghubungi semua sahabatnya tanpa ada unsur pekerjaan.

"_Shit_!_ Shit_!_ Shit_!_ Shit_!" rutuk Ichigo menyesali sifat pikunnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan ponsel yang masih belum mau menyerah untuk menghentikan dering yang sanggup memecahkan telinga pemiliknya. Sudah saatnya bagi Ichigo untuk bertindak!

Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa dia harus mengangkat panggilan itu sebelum segudang teror mulai menghantuinya malam ini.

"Hey, Yoshi," sapa Ichigo mulai memakai topengnya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengangkat panggilanku, Ichigo?" ujar suara berat wanita yang dipanggil Yoshi, "Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu tempo lalu, kan?" tundingnya.

Ichigo tidak menjawab dulu, dahinya mulai mengukir kerutan permanennya. Diputar kembali ingatannya tempo lalu. Janji… janji… ohhh!

'_Shit_…' batinnya mengutuk kebodohan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seharusnya setengah jam yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Yoshi, sang penelpon, di salah satu cafe Shibuya.

Yoshi, seorang gadis keturunan china namun mempunyai wajah sedikit hitam ini, baru bertemu dengan Ichigo 2 hari yang lalu. Yoshi merupakan teman dari Lisa, wanita yang minggu lalu baru saja ditiduri oleh Ichigo. Merupakan satu-satunya pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan kain sutra terkenal di China. Siapa sangka gadis yang terkenal dingin oleh setiap pria yang mendekatinya ini malah tertarik dengan pria yang jelas-jelas hanya menyukai uangnya saja seperti Ichigo?

"Jadi, kenapa aku masih belum bertemu denganmu, Ichigo?" tanya Yoshi sekali lagi.

Bingung, hanya itu yang bisa menjelaskan ekspresi muka Ichigo saat ini. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab jujur seperti, 'Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!'.

Akhirnya, "Sepertinya aku akan telat sampai disana. Maaf, tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditunda. Kalau kau masih mau menungguku, aku akan senang sekali, Yoshi…" keluar deh jurus memelas ala Ichigo, setiap wanita mana mungkin menang dengan cara seperti ini?

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu tapi tidak lebih dari 20 menit."

Senyum kemenangan pun terukir di wajah tampannya, "Sip!"

Tangannya menutup ponsel flipnya dan dihempaskan ke bangku di sebelahnya. Siulan pelan mengiringi perjalanan Ichigo hari ini. Lagi-lagi, apa yang sudah dia rencanakan pasti berakhir tidak terduga.

xXxXx

Universitas Tokyo, sebuah bangunan megah yang dihuni oleh para mahasiswa-mahasiswi dengan otak diatas rata-rata. Rukia merupakan salah satu dari ribuan mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmu disana. Dia mengitari lorong kampus ditemani oleh i-pod kecil berwarna silver muda. _Ear-phone_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya mengajak seluruh badannya sedikit menghentak mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar. Begitu santai Rukia bersenandung pelan menuju kelasnya hari ini.

"Oiiii! Kuchiki Rukia~!" sebuah tangan melayang tepat persis ke belakang kepala Rukia. Membuat gadis mungil itu merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dengan kesal urat emosinya keluar saat ingin melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang memukulnya tiba-tiba itu.

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah yang dikuncir ala nanas yang merupakan trademark-nya hanya bisa nyengir kuda saat Rukia menatapnya begitu horror.

"Coba kau rasakan sendiri bagaimana sakitnya tinju tanganmu itu, monyet tung-tung…" desisnya masih mengelus lembut tulang tengkoraknya.

"Habisnya aku daritadi memanggilmu, salah sendiri kau pasang lagu besar-besar," jawab pria dengan julukan 'monyet tung-tung' yang sebenarnya mempunyai nama Abarai Renji itu tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Rukia langsung, kakinya kembali melangkah.

Renji mengikutinya dari belakang dengan jalan yang agak dibilang 'aneh', "Aku sedang menagih janji padamu untuk kencan denganku!" serunya dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Langkah Rukia otomatis terhenti, satu tanda sweatdrops pun muncul di sisi keningnya saat menoleh kearah Renji yang terlihat begitu percaya diri.

"Memang kapan aku bilang iya untuk kencan tidak masuk akalmu itu?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau kan tidak menjawab berarti aku masih ada kesempatan, dong!" tukas Renji keras kepala.

Sweatdrops di sisi dahi Rukia bertambah menjadi tiga, "Seharusnya dengan tidak menjawab kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, kan?" gumamnya geleng-geleng kepala. Menerawang sebenarnya berapa besar rasa percaya diri lelaki berambut nanas ini.

"Ayolah Rukia!" Renji masih berusaha membujuk Rukia, "Kencanlah satu kali denganku, _pleaseeeee_…"

"_No means NO_! Aku masih menyukai 'manusia'!" teriak Rukia berusaha kabur dari kejaran serta ajakan Renji. Setiap hari pria itu memang tidak pernah menyerah soal mengajak Rukia kencan atau hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi seperti mengajaknya berpacaran atau bahkan menikah! Pria yang menurut Rukia itu setengah labil memang begitu percaya diri dan yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti Rukia pasti akan membalas perasaannya ini. Sayang, matanya terlalu buta dengan kenyataan Rukia terlampau sering menolaknya.

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit kejar-kejaran dengan Renji, Rukia berhasil lepas dari monyet kurang waras yang terbebas dari rumah sakit jiwa khusus. Karena tidak ingin diteror lebih lama, Rukia bahkan sampai men-skip kelas hari ini, tujuannya demi tidak kembali dikejar-kejar oleh Renji.

Ah, sekarang dia jadi tidak ada tujuan mau kemana. Ia rogoh ponsel violet yang berada di saku celananya dan kemudian memecet tombol menghubungi seseorang.

Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan orang yang sudah seenaknya meminjam mobil pribadinya a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo mengangkat panggilan dari Rukia, namun suara yang terdengar malah berupa desahan seorang wanita. Rukia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil sedikit menahan urat emosi yang entah kenapa keluar sendiri diantara celah dahinya.

Kendalikan dirinya sendiri, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau sudah tahu kan profesi apa yang tengah sahabatmu geluti itu? Jadi ini bukan cerita baru kalau tidak sengaja mendengar suara desahan wanita di telepon atau tidak sengaja melihat kamarnya nambah penghuni tanpa sehelai baju satu pun.

"I-chi-go?" panggil Rukia sekali lagi. Sepertinya Ichigo lupa bahwa dia sedang beraktivitas di atas 'ranjang' sekaligus menjawab panggilan Rukia.

Semakin Rukia mencoba memanggil Ichigo, desahan wanita diseberang terdengar semakin kencang. Kesal karena Ichigo masih belum sadar Rukia menelponnya akhirnya gadis itu menutup ponsel flipnya. Dengan ini dia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa sahabat jeruknya sedang 'bekerja'.

"Haaaaahhh…" desahan berat melengos sempurna dari mulutnya.

Rukia bosan… dia tahu persis tindakannya sekarang ini. Karena kendaraan pribadinya sedang dipakai oleh Ichigo, mau tidak mau Rukia harus menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya.

Dibuka kembali ponsel flipnya dan menekan dial seseorang, "Tolong jemput aku, Tsukishima-san," jelas Rukia kepada seseorang yang sudah lama menjadi pelayan pribadi Rukia sejak dirinya berumur 18 tahun, Tsukishima Shuukurou.

"Dimana anda sekarang, nona?" tanya Tsukishima sopan.

"Aku tunggu di gerbang masuk kampus saja," kata Rukia biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, nona."

.

.

.

"Rukia menelponku?" Ichigo tengah memeriksa beberapa miscall yang tertinggal di dalam ponselnya.

Di depan pemandangan yang begitu indah dari gedung hotel lantai 20 Ichigo tengah duduk bersandar di jendela. Penampilan biasanya tanpa baju saat selesai bercinta dengan 'wanita' memang sudah lama menjadi ciri khasnya. Yoshi tengah tertidur pulas dibalik selimut putih tersebut bersama dengan segala kenikmatan yang tertinggal di tubuh indahnya. Menurut Ichigo, wanita yang tertidur sehabis bercinta itu pasti akan menampilkan keindahan tersendiri. Entah dari mana pendapatnya itu, namun Ichigo selalu merasa mereka terlihat bercahaya –dalam konteks lain—

Penasaran dengan Rukia, pria itu balik menghubungi gadis ciliknya, "Kau menelponku tadi, Rukia?"

Gadis yang sudah duduk di dalam mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai pelayan pribadinya itu mulai mengeluarkan suara khasnya.

"Kalau memang kau sedang ada 'tamu' dan sedang melakukan 'kegiatan'mu, JANGAN ANGKAT TELPON DARIKU!" protes Rukia kesal.

Suara Rukia membuat Ichigo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, dengan hati-hati dia menempelkan ponselnya kembali dan menjawab, "_Sorry_, sepertinya tadi kepencet saat aku lagi menggenjot—"

"JANGAN DILANJUTKAN, AKU TAHU MAKSUDMU!" potong Rukia kembali berteriak. Ichigo tidak perlu memberitahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi kepadanya. Mungkin Ichigo tidak bisa melihat mukanya sekarang, tapi saat ini muka Rukia agak memerah karena membayangkan tindakan Ichigo barusan.

"Haha… jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, _princess_?" tanya Ichigo ke topik semula.

"Aku ingin kau kembalikan mobilku. Kau sudah memakainya lebih dari seminggu! Kau tahu sendiri kan aku masih perlu mobil untuk kegiatanku sehari-hari!" kata Rukia.

"Ayolah, Rukia! Kau sendiri juga tahu kan seberapa besar rasa cintaku untuk mobilmu ini!" Ichigo mulai merengek manja dengan tujuan sahabat mini-nya ini meminjamkan mobilnya lebih lama. "Lagipula, kau kan bisa memakai mobil-mobilmu yang lain di garasi rumah," sambungnya santai.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau pikir aku bisa seenaknya meminjam mobil keluarga hanya karena mobil milikku dipakai olehmu, jeruk?" sahutnya jengkel, "Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Ichigo. Aku serius butuh mobilku dan jangan memaksaku untuk mengambil paksa darimu," dari kata-katanya terbukti bahwa Rukia sedang tidak main-main.

Kalau sudah begini, Ichigo hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sambil menjawab lemah, "Baiklah, aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam…" ucapnya lesu.

Di seberang sana, Rukia hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum geli. Dia tahu pasti saat ini raut wajah Ichigo begitu lucu. Kalau sudah begini yang Rukia lakukan adalah…

"Meskipun aku tidak lihat kondisimu sekarang, aku tahu kau sedang manyun disana. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu meminjamkannya untukmu. _You know 'I love you', right_?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"_Yeah, I know you will_…"

Punggu pria berambut orange itu terlihat tengah tersenyum lembut memandangi pemandangan di senja hari. Sinar matahari yang bergerak turun seakan membawa pancaran senyum yang berbekas dalam wajah Ichigo. Meski tidak bertemu dengan Rukia seharian ini, dia masih merasa bahwa gadis ciliknya itu selalu bersamanya…

Dimana pun dia berada… selalu…

.

_to be continue_

_._

_Terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca Fic baru yang masih amburadul ini... ^^_

_Bersediakah kalian meninggalkan review untuk Author?_

_Merci~ :D_


End file.
